Slightly Invincible
by psychotol
Summary: Songfic chronicalling Illyrias appearence in Angel (to 'Weird Al Yankovics' "My Girlfriend is inflatable"), don't normally do these, and your opinions have considerable mass here, so let's hear them.


Constraints: "hole in the world" to "not fade away"  
  
Synopsis: Songfic (don't normally do these)  
  
Slightly invincible.  
  
Content: fight noises.  
  
Legal: cast of Angel belongs to mutant enemy.

Music: instrumental to "my girlfriend is inflatable" by 'Weird Al Yankovic'  
  
**Illyria: **dialogue "As prophesised, my sarcophagus has arrived at the laboratory of Los Angeles Wolfram and Hart"  
  
First part:  
  
**Winifred: **song "this is very unusual, ... bunch of unknown symbols, ... fascinating crystal, ... touch it, now that door has opened, ... feeling stupid, that I did this without my NBC kit, because the dust I inhaled, at first it didn't look that dangerous, 'till I coughed blood" coughing noises  
  
Chorus:  
  
**Winifred: **singing/wheezing "got invaded by Illyria"  
  
**Wesley: **singing "oh no, it's too bad, she is dying now"  
  
**Winifred: **singing while coughing "getting renovated now"  
  
**Charles: **singing "oh man, I signed that waiver, and Fred's Illyria now"  
  
**Illyria: **dialogue "this'll do"  
  
Second part:  
  
**Wesley: **singing "hit her with a battle axe, ... bounced and wobbled like a cartoon character, ... tried to talk her out of Fred, ... only fed her mania"  
  
**Angel: **singing "I also had a go at her, ... got thrown out a window"  
  
**Wesley: **singing "our rules have no meaning for her, ... that includes relativity"  
  
**Illyria: **singing (for Illyria) "I was intent on dominating, the planet the called earth, Angel tried to stop me, and failed miserably, I opened a portal, stepped through it, the sight that awaited me wasssss"  
  
Chorus:  
  
**Illyria: **singing "my army has disintegrated"  
  
**Wesley: **singing "now you, have some idea just how pained I feel"  
  
**Illyria: **singing "my army has disintegrated"  
  
**Wesley: **singing "stay still, I just need to put a hole in you" dialogue "where'd she go?"  
  
Third part:  
  
**Illyria: **singing "I have no purpose, ... just a bunch of powers, ... can slow down time, ... and talk to plants ... need Help from Wesley, ... who keeps disrespecting me, ... he called me a Smurf, and he betrayed me, which bothers me, and that bothers me, he then tried to kill me again, and Time has broken apart"  
  
**Wesley: **dialogue "I don't want you dead"  
  
Echoing blast noise.  
  
Chorus:  
  
**Illyria: **singing "Turns out I'm self destructing"  
  
**Wesley: **singing "Rand and McMalley, they will need to redraw the map"  
  
**Illyria: **singing "turns out I'm self-destructing" dialogue "I'd rather be a titanic crater than like unto you-urrghhh"  
  
**Angel: **Dialogue "Wes, do it now"  
  
Phaser noise.  
  
Fourth part:  
  
**Illyria: **singing "I lost my powers, ... touch me and die vermin"  
  
**Wesley: **dialogue "she's posturing, overcompensating"  
  
**Illyria: **dialogue "your opinion of me weighs less than sunlight"  
  
**Spike: **dialogue "wanna go find something to hit?"  
  
**Illyria: **singing "I still have some strength"  
  
**Marcus: **singing "not nearly enough, I didn't think a big scary old one, would be so easy to beat"  
  
Fight noises.  
  
**Wesley: **dialogue "Illyria?"  
  
**Illyria: **dialogue "I've been broken and humiliated, I'll make trophies of their spines"  
  
**Angel: **dialogue "good to have you on the team"  
  
Chorus:  
  
**Illyria: **singing "still slightly invincible"  
  
**Marcus: **dialogue "I don't care"  
  
Punch noise.  
  
**Conner: **dialogue "care about that, dress for less?"  
  
**Illyria: **dialogue "Wesley's dead, I wish to do more violence"  
  
**Spike: **dialogue "wishes just happen to be horses today"  
  
**Illyria: **singing "still slightly invincible"  
  
**Charles: **dialogue "okay, you take the 30,000 on the left"  
  
Fight noises.  
  
More fight noises.  
  
**Lorne: **dialogue "oh, that's mature"  
  
**Illyria: **singing "still slightly invincible"  
  
End. 


End file.
